Kale
|abridger = |team = Cauliflo's Gang 6th Universe |team2 = |team3 = |affiliation = |affiliation2 = |affiliation3 = |previous affiliation = |previous affiliation2 = |previous affiliation3 = |occupation = |previous occupation = |partner = |previous partner = |trained = |instructor = Cauliflo |instructor2 = Cabba |instructor3 = |instructor4 = |instructor5 = |instructor6 = |headquarters = |counterpart = |fusions = |manga debut = Chapter 32 (Super) |anime debut = DBS089 |movie debut = |ova debut= |abridge debut = |game debut =''Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle'' |family = |fusions = Kaflo |techniques = * Air Dance Technique * Barrier Chest Bomb * Blaster Meteor * Continuous Eraser Shot * Eraser Cannon * Gigantic Driver * Ki Barrier * Kikōha * Smasher Lariat * Super Saiyan |tools = }} was a Saiyan from the 6th Universe. She was the protégé of Cauliflo and a member of her gang. Personality Kale is shown to be a shy individual. While she is the protégé of the hot-blooded Cauliflo, Kale is her opposite in every regard. She lacks a confrontational nature, preferring to remain silent and watch things occur from behind the scenes. Kale also appears to lack self-confidence, not believing that she could become a Super Saiyan like Cauliflo when prompted.Dragon Ball Super episode 92 She does, however, have great admiration for Cauliflo, watching her in awe as she becomes a Super Saiyan, and referring to her as "elder sister".Dragon Ball Super episode 93 After transforming, her personality drastically changes and becomes aggressive and sadistic, telling Cabba that he'll be the first one to die and proceeds to brutalize the male Saiyan, until Cauliflo tells her that she isn't romantically interested in Cabba, afterwards Kale calms down on peacefully passes out on Cauliflo's arms. Upon entering the Tournament of Power, Kale remains shy and hides behind Cauliflo, even when Gokū greets her. Appearance Kale has various of the attributes of most Saiyans with spiky jet-black hair tied in a band, stylized as a pony-tail along with a few bangs on her left side that run down across the left side of her face. Abilities Saiyan Forms Super Saiyan While initially only displaying a berserker form, Kale would later unlock the true Super Saiyan form in the Tournament of Power. Her hair in this form is a green shade, but her aura is the same gold of the regular Super Saiyan. Unlike Caulifla or Cabba, Kale gains a boost to her muscle mass in this form, though not to the same degree as her unique Super Saiyan form. She is capable of controlling herself within this state, and released enough power to break out of the Cocotte Zone.Dragon Ball Super episode 101 Super Saiyan Rampage Kale is capable of transforming into a unique kind of Super Saiyan, during which her hair turns green, her muscle mass and body size dramatically increase. It is referred to as a "berserker" state. In this state, she gains huge muscle mass, becomes taller, and her hair is a lime-green rather than the traditional blonde of Super Saiyan. Bio-electricity crackles within her green aura, and she loses the irises in her eyes. She vastly outstrips Cabba's Super Saiyan form, mercilessly beating him down, and is only matched in strength by a Super Saiyan 2 Cauliflo. Kale's power in this state is immense, as she surpasses Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan Blue Son Gokū, utterly manhandling the older Saiyan when they fought in the Tournament of Power. Despite her immense strength, she cannot control it, as her ki overflows and causes damage to her body.Dragon Ball Super episode 100 She later does gain control of the form, but it exhausts her to utilize it in this way.Dragon Ball Super episode 101 By truly mastering this form, Kale's "Rampage" Super Saiyan loses a considerable amount of its bulk, though she retains green hair and a sufficiently more bulky state than the standard Super Saiyan. Her power in this state is enough to push Gokū — albeit exhausted — back, until the older Saiyan became a Super Saiyan God.Dragon Ball Super episode 114 Part IV Universe Survival Arc As Cabba meets Cauliflo, she appears among the gang and become stunned when he transforms into a Super Saiyan.Dragon Ball Super episode 89 When Cabba teaches Cauliflo how to become a Super Saiyan, Kale hides out of sight, watching the training. She seems rather amused when Cauliflo becomes angry with Cabba. However, she is utterly shocked when Cauliflo nails the transformation entirely. Cauliflo then asks Kale to try to transform in the same way she did, but Kale meekly denies the chance. Being pressured by Cauliflo to transform, however, and spurred on by her anger at Cabba, Kale uses her own self-loathing and unlocks a berserker state. While in this state, her anger at Cabba is multiplied, and Kale rushes him, brutalizing the soldier, easily fending him off. Only when Cauliflo steps in, and assures Kale that she isn't in love with Cabba, does Kale revert to her base state, unconscious but happy. When the 6th Universe greets the 7th Universe, Kale hides behind Cauliflo, even when greeted by Gokū.Dragon Ball Super episode 96 Creation and Conception According to an interview, Kale and Cauliflo did not exist in Toriyama's original draft for the Tournament of Power arc. Broli's popularity came up during a conference meeting, thus the anime staff created Kale. She was made to be a female Saiyan to avoid being exactly the same as Broli. Nakamura Ryota and Takami Akatsuki Interview Trivia *Like all Saiyans, Kale's name possibly comes from a kind of vegetable of . *Her "berserker" state resembles the Legendary Super Saiyan state used by Broli in eleventh movie. The two share many similarities: **Kale telling Cabba that he'll be the first one she finishes off, similar to Broli telling Son Goku that he'll be the first of his victims. **She can generate a neon-green ki attack from her chest, much like what Broli does against both Son's Goku and Gohan. **Both are quiet and meek in their base, but in their transformed state they become extremely aggressive and sadistic. **They both state that their powers are building and overflowing as the fight progress. **She has a hatred for Son Gokū that is amplified while transformed, and she yells his name during their battle repeatedly. ** She withstood a Kamehameha without damage to her person. References Navigation Category:Pure-blooded Saiyans